September 13th: The Best and Worst Day of My Life
by Bella654
Summary: Bella just got dumped by her boyfriend, and to make things worse on her bitrhday! After her friend Rosalie takes her to a club to celebrate her birthday, she meets Edward Cullen. What will happen next? Read and find out. R&R First FanFic Rated M for lang. ON HOLD INDEFINATELY
1. Author's Note

Hey y'all I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm posting the 1st chapter of My Vacation from Hell today. I have re-written the entire story and plan to update and make my other stories better! Thanks for waiting.

XOXO Bella654


	2. Chapter 1

**The first time I wrote this story was a year ago. It didn't get a positive response, so I decided to rewrite it. I feel like I did better than the last time I wrote this. Enjoy and please REVIEW!**

September 13

BPOV

"Bella, stop sulking, it's your birthday. You're supposed to be happy! Plus Jacob is sooo not worth it." Alice says in a hyper voice.

"God, Alice! You can be so annoying!" I say, irritated, "How the fuck can I be happy? My boyfriend dumped me…today of all days!" I practically yelled.

"If you get ready right now, I promise it'll be worth it. You'll definitely forget about Jacob Black." she says scrambling onto her feet.

"Fine." I responded in a grumpy tone.

The next two hours are completely endless. Alice dressed me in a midnight blue, strapless minidress paired with silver stiletto heels. She waved my hair and added a blue crystal flower headband on top of my head and it sparkled delightfully. In the end, I had to admit, I did look good. The shirring on the bust and the fitted bodice added to my already fit body and full breasts. Alice's simple champagne one-shouldered dress was nothing compared to what she put on my body. It was obvious she wanted me to be the star tonight.

EPOV

I've been sitting here with my friends quite sometime, and I'm dead bored. Out of the corner of my eye I see a very beautiful, sexy woman step in with a shorter paler girl. I turn my whole body and watch her walk slowly and gracefully over to the other side of the bar. Her dark brown hair hits just above her breast which seem to moving with every step she takes. Her full pink lips curly into a provocative smile. I see her watching me out of the corner of her eye, but other than that she ignores me. I wonder what lucky son of a bitch will get to take her home tonight and fuck her all night long….

BPOV

As we made our way back to the bar, I spot Jacob with the slut he dumped me for. My strong exterior immediately turns back into vulnerable.

"Alice, Jacob's here what do I do?" I ask frantically.

She ignores this. "See that guy over there," she says glancing in his direction, "He's been looking at you since we got here. Go flirt a little." she said mischievously. I nod. I fluff out my hair and touch up my lip gloss. I get up and walk in the general direction of mystery man, I can feel Jacob's eyes bore into my back, or more likely my ass. I sit down next to the mysterious man. I lean forward just enough for him to be able to see my cleavage.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I say in a seductive voice, while batting my eyelashes.

"E-E-Edward." he responds totally mesmerized. I smile. He recovers just enough to speak again, "Can I buy you a drink?" I nod.

"Mojito."

After our drinks came, we got to talking and the basic flirting. It turns out we had a lot in common. After a few shots of vodka, my body started feeling warm and loose.

"How does such a beautiful woman not have a boyfriend?" he asks playfully.

"Well, my boyfriend and I just broke up." I say with mock sadness.

His expression softens but the goofy grin ruins the fake sympathy. "You poor thing. I bet I can make you forget all about him." he whispers seductively.

"Oh, really?" I whispers back, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want to go my place?" he asks.

"Definitely." I say pulling myself closer to him and finally letting our lips meet. His kiss makes me swoon a bit and I end up on his lap all the while he's grabbing my ass.

"We should leave." I say. He nods.

The ride to his house isn't long, but as soon as we were through the door, his lips are at mine. I throw my arms around his neck and wrap my legs waist. I can feel his erection growing fast.

"Bed." I whisper, even though the floor would have been as good of a place.

He walks backward down the hall kissing me. He opens the door and throws me down on the bed. I pant as I remove my shoes. Edward gets on top of my and swiftly begins to undo my dress's zipper. He moans at the sight of me. I silently thank Alice for making me wear my see-through lace bra with the matching thong. I can see the tent forming in his pants is growing bigger by the second, so I instantly unbutton his shirt and unfasten his zipper. His boxers are midnight black, such a great contrast between them and his skin.

"God, Bella you're so wet." he moans in my ear. "I'm only wet for you." I whisper in a sexy voice.

Without think twice about that, he unclasps my bra. He moans loudly and takes one of my breasts I his hands. I begins to kneed it, at first gently, then harder and rougher. I feel my nipples become hard. I'm only getting wetter by the second, so I moan even louder when Edward pulls off my thong, and inserts his index finger into me. It feels so good, I arch my back as he continues to pump in and out of me. Hearing the pleasure coming out of my lips he picked up the pace and insert a second finger. With his other hand, he rubs my clit in circles until it's driving me over the edge .

I finally can't take it anymore. "Edward! I'm so, so wet." I nearly scream.

He immediately pushes himself into me, making me gasp with intense pleasure. We go at it in interest for a while. When I finally get to orgasm, I'm so filled with joy; I scream his named over and over again. "Edward! Edward!"

This was the _best_ orgasm _anyone_ has ever given me. Even Jacob, who knows exactly what turns me on, has never given me such a great orgasm. After our breathing turned back to normal, I kiss him. "You _definitely_ made me forget my ex." I say to him.

"I told you I would." he says smugly. Eventually exhaustion won me over, and I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, we woke up together in total bliss. Last night was amazing.

"Hi." I said overjoyed.

"Good morning. Would you like to me join me in the shower?" he asks me. The crooked smile on his face was enough to send my heart into a flutter.

"Absolutely." I say getting out of bed. I quickly step into the shower, feeling the excitement wash over me. After about a minute, Edward's hands were all over me. He starts to thrust into me, once, twice, a third time. It was a good thing his shower is extremely large. Eventually, we orgasmed in unison.

"Would you like to help me get clean? I'm a _very_ dirty girl." I say playfully.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met." He responds just as playfully.

After heavenly shower sex, we had breakfast.

"So why did you happen to be at the club last night?" he asks as I sat down with a cup of coffee.

"It was my birthday, and you gave me a _very _good present. Though, I don't seem to remember it clearly." I tease.

"Oh really? Would you like me to refresh your memory?" he responds, pulling me on my feet and grabbing my waist.

"I would love to, but my friend is probably waiting for me." I say, turning around to kiss him.

"Let me just get dressed and then I'll drive you to your house." he says.

"We'll have to do this again." he says as we got dressed.

"I'll give you my number." I mumble as I unbutton my borrowed shirt, looking for my bra and thong.

Before leaving me at my door, he gives me a very passionate kiss, and says, "I'll call you."

As I opened the door in a daze, Alice is sitting in the living room watching the news. "Hi, Alice." I say awkwardly.

"Oh, My God, Bella! How was it?" she asks with curiosity.

"Remember when you caught me and Jacob having sex in the kitchen?" I say blushing at the memory.

"Yeah, you were making a lot of noise!" she points out, making me blush even darker. "Well this was WAY better that that. I was practically screaming with pleasure the whole time." I say softly.

"Wow! And you were all sad that Jacob dumped you!" she says.

I quickly filled her in on the rest of the details about my night and this morning. "That was some birthday present you got!" she teases.

"The best I've _ever_ gotten!" I reply.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ALSO TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this at all. I haven't had any idea where to go with this story so I think I'll start with a few hours later from the end of chapter 1.**

As I lie back on my bed, my thoughts turn to Edward. His intense green eyes, his chiseled chest, his lush, pink, kissable lips. His long, hard, dick inside me. I instantly become wet at that thought. I try to push the thought from my mind, but I can't. Sighing in defeat, I walk over to my lingerie drawer and pull out a large clear vibrator. I strip down to just my bra and panties and lie back on my bed. I spread my legs apart as far as I can as I bring the vibrator to life. I insert it and a moan escapes my lips. I turn up the speed, at the same time I rub my clit in big, round circles. I finally turn the vibrator to high and start rubbing my clit harder imaging Edward doing the exact same thing. I cum within minutes. I pull the vibrator out but I'm still dripping wet. A shrill ring comes from my phone and I smirk. It's Edward.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Bella." he breaths.

"Can I call you back my hands are a little busy now." I say. I let out a moan to clue him in.

"Are you wet?" he whispers.

A seductive smile spreads across my face. "Dripping. What are you gonna do about it?" I ask innocently.

"I'm going to suck you dry." He says in a sexy tone. I insert one finger into my heated core.

"Are you hard?" I ask.

"Very." I bite my lip as I add another finger.

"Tell me what you would do to me if you were here," I say, the huskiness in my voice showing how turned on I am.

"If I was there with you I would be kissing my way down your neck and work my way down to your gorgeous nipples and take them in my mouth and suck them like a starved baby. Play with you nipples Bella, imagine it's me." My hand rushes to my breasts kneading them and teasing myself imagining it's Edward's hand doing the work. I moan loudly into the phone.

"It feels so good…" I pant.

"That's what I like to hear. I would now move my tongue down your flat stomach to your core and start to taste you. You taste so fucking good." I moan and keep pulsing fingers in and out, getting wetter.

"Ohhhhh, it feels _so _good, don't stop! I want to feel you in me, I want you to fuck me so hard." I hear him groan loudly at my constant moaning.

"I want to be deep inside of you. So deep you can't walk anymore."

"Edward, make me come! Make my come!" I scream.

"I'm inside you baby, I'm inside. Can you feel me?" he says.

"Yes! Yes! Harder!"

"I flip us over so you're on top. Oh, it feels so good. You start riding me, grinding yourself onto me…"

"Edward, it feels amazing." I moan. My fingers are going like crazy in and out of me. I start to tighten.

"Go faster." he demands. I pick up the pace and I'm so close.

"I'm close, so close! Are you there? Did you come?" I moan and moan.

"Me too, I'm so close. Edward just one more, one more… EDWARD!" My orgasm hits and I hear Edward on the other side of the phone as his hits as well.

A few minutes later, I'm brought down from my high. I let out a deep breath.

"I can't wait until I see you again. Would you like to go with me to the fair next week? I'd love for you to join me?" he asks.

"That would be lovely-and Edward? Thank you for the great orgasm." I say smiling.

I can picture him smiling. "Any time."

**So that's it for this chapter, I think I'm getting better at writing lemons. XOXO Bella654**


End file.
